Let's Dance
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Musik adalah salah satu media yang digunakan manusia sebagai penghibur diri. Tak peduli jadul atau modern, musik selalu punya daya tarik tersendiri./"Kenapa kau membawaku ke Club malam?"/ Minuman itu sudah tercampur dengan obat./"Tua bangka sialan!"/ KarmaNamiFic, Spesial for Yume Guran, hope you like it ;)
**Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL**

 **Enjoy guys!**

.

.

Musik adalah salah satu media yang digunakan oleh manusia sebagai penghibur diri. Dari yang jadul sampai yang modern, musik selalu menciptakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi pendengarnya. Tak peduli dimana, genre apa, dengan siapa, atau sedang berbuat apa, alunan nada-nada yang terangkai indah itu selalu menghipnotis pikiran kita lewat indera pendengaran. Tak terkecuali bagi kumpulan orang-orang yang berada di ruangan temaram ini. Mereka berteriak, menari, memaki, tertawa bersama musik. Ekspresi lainnya juga tercampur disana.

Tentu saja bukan cuma musik yang disediakan ditempat itu. Banyak hal lainnya yang disediakan sebagai penghibur diri. Minuman, layanan prostitusi, bahkan sampai obat-obatan terlarang. Semua hal itu dikatakan dapat membasmi penatmu dalam sekejap. Kau hanya harus punya uang banyak dan semua itu akan mudah sekali didapat. Tapi yaah, itu hanya bersifat sementara. Saat kau melupakan masalahmu dan tidur, bersiaplah menerima kenyataan lagi kala matamu terbuka di pagi hari.

"Se-sepertinya ini tempat yang sedikit aneh." Gadis berkepang dua itu sedikit canggung saat dibawa oleh Paman bertubuh sedikit besar itu ke tempat ini.

"Ini tempat yang sangat menarik. Lihatlah semua orang senang. Mereka berekspresi dengan bebas. Disini tidak ada yang bisa mengaturmu." Paman berambut hitam itu membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar. Meyakinkan gadis ini bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Bukannya paman akan membawaku ke Rumah Sakit?" Ok mari kita ceritakan adegan beberapa lalu yang juga sekaligus pertemuan pertamanya dengan Paman ini. Ini cukup sederhana, dia hanya sedang berjalan dipinggir jalan dan mobil Paman ini tidak sengaja mau menabraknya, walau tidak kena. Sebenarnya Okuda Manami—gadis itu—sudah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, tapi pria itu bersikeras untuk membawanya ke Rumah sakit, namun dia malah berakhir di sebuah Club malam ini.

"Sekarang kau duduk dulu. Aku akan memesankan minum untukmu." Okuda Manami pun digiring ke tempat duduk berbentuk sofa di sudut sana dan dia menuruti saja. Sementara itu si Paman berpamitan sebentar untuk memesankan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

Mata _violet_ itu mengamati sekitarnya. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan ini. Apalagi saat lampu malam yang mati lalu menyala lagi dengan berulang-ulang. Walau memakai kacamata, rasanya indera penglihatannya masih terasa sedikit sakit karena kontras lampu malam itu.

Ditempat duduk disampingnya, duduk seorang lelaki berambut merah. Dia tersenyum mengejek pada Manami. Gadis mungil yang melihat senyum menyebalkan itu langsung membuang muka. Sedikit kesal karena diejek. Lelaki itu sedikit terkekeh.

"Hei Karma-kun, jangan melirik wanita lain. Kita bertiga disini ada untukmu loh."

"Itu benar, jangan mengacuhkan kami."

"Dan berhentilah membuat kami cemburu." Lelaki yang dipanggil Karma itu kembali terkekeh mendengar ocehan wanita-wanita malam yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruh kalian berada disini loh." Tangannya mengambil dompet lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk diberikan pada mereka.

"Tolong pergilah, ah kecuali kau yang rambut panjang. Tolong temani aku sebentar."

Sementara itu pria paruh baya yang berada di meja bar diam-diam sedang memasukan sebuah obat ke minuman Okuda Manami. Seringainya begitu lebar. Rencananya berjalan dengan mulus.

Selesai dengan itu dia kembali berjalan untuk menghampiri gadis itu lagi.

"Kau pasti haus, minumlah," tawar pria itu sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi cairan warna merah di dalamnya. Tangan Manami mengambilnya, sedangkan pria itu duduk disebelah Manami.

"A-aku ingin pulang saja?"

"Rasanya penampilanku tidak cocok ditempat ini. Semua wanita memakai baju yang seksi. La-lagipula lelaki berambut merah itu terus mengejekku. Katanya aku salah kostum dan jika aku menari di _dancefloor_ akan menyedihkan," ujar Manami. Wajahnya tertunduk. Pria itu sendiri mengarahkan pandangannya pada arah yang disebutkan Manami. Dan memang benar disana ada lelaki berambut merah yang sedang tersenyum mengejek ke arah mereka. Dengan sebuah inisiatif yang tiba-tiba muncul, pria yang mempunyai perut yang cukup buncit itu memegang tangan Manami lalu mengajaknya ke _dancefloor_.

"Ayo menarilah dan tunjukan pada lelaki merah itu kalau kau bukan gadis yang menyedihkan," bisik pria itu tepat ditelinga Manami.

Tubuh besarnya mulai bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Dia juga mencoba mengajak Manami untuk berjoged atau sekedar menggerakan kaki dan tangannya, walaupun tangan yang satunya lagi masih sibuk memegang gelas berisi air yang tadi diberikan paman ini. Pria itu tersenyum senang. Lalu ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh punggung gadis itu. Menariknya agar posisi mereka semakin dekat tanpa adanya jarak yang menghalangi.

Dari kejauhan Karma melihat semuanya. Tua bangka itu sengaja melakukannya untuk pamer. Aah lihat saja apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Nona cantik, mau kah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" Satu-satunya wanita yang tadi diizinkan bersama Karma hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Cukup kebingungan. Mengerti akan hal itu, lelaki jangkung itu membisikan sesuatu ketelinganya. Tak lama kemudian wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. Lalu ia mulai berdiri dan berjalan kearah Manami dan paman itu, meninggalkan Karma yang kini sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana? Kau mulai menikmatinya?" Manami hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menjawabnya.

"Minumlah sedikit, kau pasti haus karena sudah belajar menari."

"Baiklah." Tangannya bergerak untuk mendekatkan gelas minuman itu menuju bibirnya. Namun sedetik sebelum cairan itu mengalir menuju mulutnya sebuah tabrakan kecil terjadi. Keseimbangannya sedikit oleng, membuat minuman itu habis tertumpah ke bajunya.

"Ah maafkan aku, kurasa aku sudah mulai mabuk." Si pelaku yang tak lain adalah wanita yang bersama Karma tadi meminta maaf. Lalu setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja menuju kerumunan yang lebih ramai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Paman itu sambil mencoba memegang tangan Manami. Namun segera ditepis olehnya.

"Aku akan ke Toliet sebentar, maaf sudah menumpahkan minumanmu, permisi."

Gadis itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan pria itu yang terlihat kesal karena rencana pertamanya gagal. Sementara Karma kini berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana lalu mengambil ponselnya. Setelah itu dia berjalan keluar dari tempat itu dengan senyuman yang masih memukau.

.

.

Manami berdiri didepan cermin yang ada di kamar mandi. Matanya masih fokus pada noda minuman yang masih menempel di bajunya. Dia sudah mencoba membersihkannya tapi tak kunjung hilang.

"Sepertinya akan membekas," keluhnya kecewa.

 **Drrttt... drrttt...drrttt...**

Getaran ponsel itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tangannya langsung merogoh ponselnya dari saku baju sweaternya. Ada sebuah pesan.

 _Serahkan semuanya, aku akan menunggumu tapi tidak di kantor. Dan ganti bajumu, kalau sempat bakar saja._

Manami menghela napas setelah menerima pesan itu. Dia kembali menatap cermin untuk merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit berantankan. Setelah itu keluar dari sana bersama tugas yang akan diserahkan pada atasannya.

.

.

Karma sedang duduk bersantai diatas sofa. Tangannya memegang sebuah bingkai foto, dan tentu saja matanya hanya menatap pada sosok yang ada di dalam foto itu yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya. Diam-diam bibirnya tersenyum kala mengingat kembali semua memori yang pernah mereka lewati bersama.

Kegiatannya terganggu saat suara ketukan pintu hinggap di telinganya. Tangannya meletakan kembali foto itu di atas meja, lalu ia berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membukanya.

"Selamat datang, senang sekali melihatmu sudah mengganti bajumu yang penuh dengan bau tua bangka itu," sapa lelaki itu sambil melihat penampilan sang gadis berkepang dua didepannya dari atas ke bawah. Dia Okuda Manami yang sudah mengganti bajunya dari baju bertangan pendek dan rok mini, ke dress merah selutut.

"Aku mendapat pesan untuk mengganti bajuku."

"Kau sudah membakarnya?"

Manami menggeleng.

"Aku langsung kesini." Karma mencoba maklum. Mungkin gadis ini langsung kemari setelah mengganti bajunya. Tak membiarkan gadis itu berdiri lebih lama, Karma pun mempersilahkan gadis berkacamata itu untuk masuk.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu Bos." Manami menjawabnya singkat. Tangannya lalu merogoh dalam tasnya, mengambil sebuah ponsel lalu memberikan ponsel itu pada Karma.

"Ini ponsel milik Takaoka, bukti paling kuat yang kita miliki sekarang. Di dalam ponsel ini pasti banyak hal yang bisa menyudutkannya."

Karma mengambil ponsel itu. Dia mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar sekali Asisten Okuda. Dia tidak akan bisa lagi berkelit dari hukum. Dalam beberapa jam dia akan segera ditangkap dan ditetapkan jadi Tersangka pencucian uang Negara dan keterlibatannya dalam bisnis prostitusi juga. Terimakasih sudah mengambilnya Asisten Okuda—"

Lengan kekar itu melingkar dipundak kecil Manami. Menarik tengkuknya agar mereka bisa semakin dekat.

"—walaupun aku sangat cemburu saat melihat tua bangka itu mencuri kesempatan yang banyak darimu."

"Kita tidak bisa menyadap ponselnya. Dia juga selalu dikelilingi oleh _bodyguard_. Jadi satu-satunya cara yah mencurinya secara halus."

"Aku tahu itu. Tadinya kalau Nagisa tidak sibuk aku pasti menyuruhnya. Aah aku benar-benar tidak rela dia menyentuhmu." Karma memeluk Manami dengan erat sedangkan gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kekasihnya.

"Hey bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sesuatu seperti di Club itu?" Lelaki itu berbisik.

"Menari?"

Karma tidak menjawab. Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu berjalan ketempat dimana pemutar kaset berada. Dia menyalakannya dan memasukan kepingan kaset ke dalamnya. Setelah itu terdengarlah alunan musik klasik diruangan itu. Tidak terlalu keras, namun mengalun dengan lembut dan membuai siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

Lelaki itu berjalan kembali kearah gadisnya. Dia membungkukan sedikit badannya. Tangannya terulur didepan sang gadis.

"Aneh sekali rasanya saat aku bersikap romantis seperti ini, tapi maukah kau berdansa denganku _honey_?"

"Ka-kau tahu kan aku tak pandai berdansa." Alasan itu terlontar dari mulutnya. Tapi Karma yang tak suka ditolak oleh sang kekasih langsung menggenggam tangan mungil itu cukup erat. Lalu membawanya ke tengah-tengah ruangan yang bisa membuat keduanya bergerak sedikit bebas.

"Kau hanya perlu berdiri dan memegang tanganku. Berada sedekat mungkin denganku lalu jalan saja kesana kemari, itu sudah cukup untuk disebut dansa—"

Karma mengarahkan tangan Manami untuk mengalung di lehernya.

"—lagipula disini tidak ada pengkritik dansa, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Karma menutup kalimatnya dengan sebuah kedipan mata. Manami lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sang kekasih. Lalu dia mengiyakan saja keinginan Karma untuk berdansa bersama. Namun sebelum itu tangan Karma bergerak kearah kepangan rambut Manami. Melepaskan ikatan kedua kepangan itu. Membuat rambut gadis bersurai hitam itu terurai indah.

"Kau lebih seksi saat rambutmu terurai." Sebelum Manami memberikan pertanyaan, Karma langsung menjawabnya. Dan tentu saja jawaban itu membuahkan semburat merah dipipinya.

Mereka pun memulai tarian. Langkah-langkah kecil yang tercipta bersatu dengan nada indah musik yang mengalun. Saling menatap, saling membalas senyum, dan saling memadukan perasaan dalam hati. Terkadang semburat merah muncul dari pipi masing-masing. Namun kembali lagi mereka mencoba menikmati kebersamaan ini dengan sebaik mungkin.

Manami menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Karma. Sedangkan lelaki itu mengelus puncak kepala bersurai hitam itu dengan setulusnya.

"Kenapa musiknya seperti ini? Di Club musiknya lebih _up-beat_."

"Kurasa musik seperti ini lebih cocok untukmu. Lagipula jika aku menyetel musik _up-beat_ aku bisa tak tahan untuk memaksamu menari _striptis_."

Satu pukulan pelan pada dadanya menjadi sebuah peringatan atas ucapannya barusan.

"Tubuhku tidak bagus, memangnya mau lihat apa?

Karma tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat.

"Jangan menggodaku dengan cara membicarakan tubuhmu, ok."

Dan mereka pun kembali tenggelam dalam suasana indah itu. Bersama nada yang mengalun merasuk jiwa. Dan tentu saja perasaan bahagia karena rasa sayang mereka yang semakin bergejolak.

.

.

PANAS!

.

.

END

.

.

 **Fanfic ini untuk Yume Guran yang sudah saya hasut dengan berbagai hint KarmaNami, buahahaha. Hope you like it. Oh iya disini beneran panas, hahaha byeeeeee...**


End file.
